This invention relates to magnetically actuated valves, for example, as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 185,005 filed Sept. 8, 1980 entitled "Normally Magnetically Actuated Valve With Novel Nonmagnetic Override" assigned to the same assignee as this patent application. A substantial advantage of magnetically actuated valves is the elimination of the stuffing box which has always been a drawback. However, observation of the stem emerging from the valve interior through the stuffing box, being mechanically linked to the valve closure member, enables the immediate determination of the valve position, i.e., open, closed, etc. With magnetically actuated valves, no valve stem can be observed and thus the valve position cannot be easily read. It is an object of this invention to provide a handle for holding the drive magnet assembly of a magnetically actuated valve and to display the position of the valve for easy reading. It is a further object to provide a magnetically actuated valve handle that will not permit the preselected registry between the handle and the valve closure member to become overridden by force exceeding the static torque supplied by the magnetic fields between the drive and driven magnet assemblies. It is a further object to provide a magnetic valve and handle which together can be panel mounted with only the nonmagnetic bonnet which separates the drive and driven magnet assemblies and the handle on the operator side of the panel. The position or condition of the panel mounted valve with handle in place is easily read no matter what the orientation of the valve housing relative to the panel. It is a still further object of this invention to provide an easily manufactured and assembled handle for a magnetic valve; the parts of which can be injection molded with thermoplastic such as high impact styrene.